1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel 2-oxopyrrolidine compounds, or a salt thereof, a process for the preparation of the compound or salt as well as a pharmaceutical agent comprising at least one of the compound and salt to prevent or cure a cerebral dysfunction.
2. Related Arts
Hitherto, various studies have been made on .gamma.-amino butyric acid (GABA) and its derivatives to seek for an effective component for curing a cerebral dysfunction. By the way of such studies, 2-oxo-1-pyrrolidineacetamide [Piracetam, 2-(pyrrolidin-2-on-1-yl)acetamide] has been discovered to draw a remarkable attention but higher pharmaceutical effects as initially expected have not been found thereon.